Gone,baby,Gone
by CheeeapMonday
Summary: Sirius Black, amoureux ? non, fou amoureux!. de qui ?d'une jeune fille au yeux océan et au caractère de feu, Charlie Lagoons.On ne vous en a jamais parler ... mais venais la decouvrir, elle est son histoire !
1. Chapter 1

Gone baby Gone.

Chapitre 1

Autrement dit, je vous presente mon « Cahier de bord » une sorte de journal intime, tenu par moi Sirius Black.

Laissez moi me presenter :

On me dit fiere et prétentieux, coureur de jupe, farceur ... peut-etre que je le suis,peut-etre ...

On dit que j'apprecie la compagnie féminine, c'est vrai. Mais ya une chose qu'on a pas dit, se que je suis amoureux, amoureux depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vu, amoureux depuis le tout premier regard. C'était ya 7 ans, J'avais 11ans, dans le poudlard express, au detour d'un compartiment. J'allais chercher quelques friandises pour moi et mes nouveaux ami; et la je l'ai percuté, j'allais me plaindre juste avant de rencontrer son regard, mais cette idée mais vite parti de la tete. J'ai cru me perdre dans un océan ... La fille qui venait de m'envouter s'apeller Charlie Lagoons, un visage d'ange engardrer par une franche et des cheveux marrons chocolat, des yeux d'un bleu océan et un caratère de feu. Elle me devisaga un moment avant de murmurer un faible pardon puis elle partie en me laissant seule. Je repris mon chemin pour aller trouver le chariot à friandise, en marchant dans le couloir du train, je ne pensais qu'a elle, c'était la premier fois qu'une fille me faisait autant d'effet.

Mais je decida de garder le silence.

7 ans ont passé, et j'en suis toujours aussi fou amoureux. Je passais mon temps à sortir avec des filles juste pour l'oublier, mais sa ne marcher pas. Dans mon esprit c'était Charlie, Charlie et encore Charlie. J'avais un peu simpathiser avec elle, elle trainait avec lily. Je me suis surtout rapprochais d'elle quand Lily et James ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Moi j'osais pas lui demander, je me trouver ridicule.

Nous sommes le 5 mai, voilà une semaine que les 7eme année ont passé leur ASPIC, voilà une semaine que j'ai pris la decision d'arreter de sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille et de demander a charlie de sortir avec moi. Pour moi c'était la femme de ma vie, c' était elle est personne d'autre.

Je me voyais deja marier 4 enfants avec Charlie, je reve trop, beaucoup trop.

James et Lily on pris la décision de vivre ensemble apres Poudlard. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien vivre avec charlie ...

bref je baratine ...

je vais arreter de raconter mes sentiments mais je vais plutot vous racontez se qui ce passe dans ma pauvre vie de coureur de jupon, fou amoureux d'une fille, qui est la plus belle fille au monde ...

voilà le premier chapitre, qui est plutot une sorte de prologue

dans les prochains chapitres, je raconterai se qui va se passer dans le vie de sirius Black

Va t-il sortir avec charlie, se marrier avec elle et avoir 4 enfants ?

Reviews please !! sa serai simpa !!


	2. revelation, rapprochement et noyade

Chapitre 2 : Revelation ,rapprochement et Noyade ...

Nous sommes le 5 mai de ma derniere année a Poudlard, date graver dans ma mémoire.

Moi le grand et beau sirius black a pris la decision d'arreter les histoires d'un jour ( et d'une nuit par ailleurs) pour enfin sortir ( enfin si elle veut bien, mon dieu faites qu'elle le veut !! ) avec la belle et merveilleuse et talentueuse et et et ... bref avec Charlie Lagoons.

Mais d'abord, il faut que je fasse un truc important; en parler a James, je vais tout lui raconter, chose que j'aurais du faire depuis lontemps !!

Donc j'étais dans le dortoir, allongé sur mon lit en attendant que james daigne de laisser sa Lily pour peut-etre enfin dormir ...

1h03 du matin, je suis crevé. Mais eureka, juste avant que je m'endorme pour de bon, James pointa son nez dans le dortoir suivi de Remus. Peter, lui est deja en train de dormir

je l'ai fusilla du regard

vous etes rentré bien tard

on étaient avec lily et Charlie, me repondit calmement remus

et depuis quand dois-je me justifier de mes actes ?? me demanda ironiquement James, le sourrire au levre

depuis que je vous attends pour vous parlez !

Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu dans la salle commune

parce que ...

Je sens que notre bien aimé Patmol nous cache quelque chose ! S'écria James

je le regarda, il me sourrit, dans un sens il dit vrai ...

heu oui si on peut le dire comme sa !

tu moment que tu ne sors pas en cache avec lily tout ira bien pour toi ! Dit Cornedrue en s'asseyant sur mon lit, Remus en fit de meme.

nous t'ecoutons.

bon sa a rapport avec Charlie ...

TA COUCHER AVEC ELLE !!! cria James

non meme pas, mais justement j'aimerai bien ...

Sirius, les filles ne sont pas des poupées, surtout Charlie, en plus tu auras du mal a la mettre dans ton lit ...me dit calmement Remus

Non Non et non, vous avez pas compris, je crois que je suis ... disons ...

Amoureux ? Demanda Lunard, j'ai remarqué qu'il sourriait legerement

Oui

James éclata de rire, se qui m'a deçu.

Sirius Black ? Amoureux ? Laisse moi rire

Tait toi James, murmura Remus avec férocité

c'est depuis notre premier année, quand je l'ai rencontré dans le train, pour la premier fois que je parler je voyais que James devenais serieux

mais alors pourquoi t'es sortis avec pleins de filles ?? demande celui-ci

pour le fun, pour l'oublier, je voulais pas etre amoureux, mais c'est trop dur

il faut faire quelquechose ...

tout d'abord arrete de sortir avec toute les filles que tu qualifirais de « Bonnes », puis rapproche toi d'elle, fait la rire, interresse toi a elle ! Me proposa Remus

Remus a raison !

et Remus dit qu'il faut se coucher sinon on sera crever et tu seras pas en forme pour passer a l'action demain.

Sur ces bonnes parlons, nous partimes nous coucher.

Le lendemain, je me reveilla tot, comme jamais je l'ai fais ( ce qui étonna James) pour me préparer.

Apres cela, nous decendimes tous dans la grande salle pour dejeuner,( sauf peter qui était a l'infirmerie pour indigestion)

Je cherchais Charlie du regard, je vis une chevelure rousse qui était assise a coté d'une chevelure marron. Lily et Charlie.

James embrassa Lily en guise de bonjour, quant a moi je m'assis en face de Charlie, qui murmura un faible boujour, elle avait l'air encore endormi, elle c'était enfoui dans son echarpe rouge et or, on ne distinguait plus que ces yeux bleu océan et ces cheveux remontaient en queue de cheval.

On a quoi comme cour ? Demanda Remus

potion, repondit lily

putain ! Maugréa Charlie, son salle caractere du matin me faisait rire.

Oui mais après on a une heure de libre, dit lily

On en profitera pour se regarder profondement dans les yeux, se dire des mots doux et s'embrasser ...

Lily rougit.

Je pense qu'on devrait aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer notre devoir en commun ? Demanda Remus à Charlie, on pourra meme demander de l'aide a Sirius, il s'y connnait bien en force du mal ...

je vis Remus me faire une petit sourrire discret.

mouais d'accord

je veux bien vous aidez, je n'ai rien a faire de toute façon

bon allons retrouver notre bon vieus ''Suglie ''

et nous nous dirigames tous en direction des cachons, pour assister a notre cour de potion

1 heure après, Remus Charlie et moi partimes pour la bibliothèque, Charlie avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et on riaient bien !

Durant l'heure suivante, a la bibliothèque, je ne fis que regarder Charlie, je crois qu'elle sentait mon regard sur elle, mais elle me fit aucune remarque ( Sa veut dire que sa ne la derange pas ? J'y comprend rien aux filles ...avant je ne cherchais que des bisous et des calins ... mais maintenant c'est different)

Halloween arriva très vite, je me rapprochais de plus en plus de Charlie, on s'entendait a merveilles.

C'était génial !

Un jour, je vis ma belle et tendre seule dans la cour, je me dirigames vers elle, un grand sourrire au levre.

salut!

salut Sirius !

que ce que tu fais seule dans le cour

j'en sais trop rien, c'est une bonne question

je ria, c'est fou ce que je l'aime !!

puis-je donc m'incrustais dans ta solidute ?

bien sur mon treès cher Black

sirius ! Je m'appelle sirius !

bien sur, sirius, j'adore ton sourrire playboyien !

Quoi ? Elle aime mon sourrire ? Elle a dit qu'elle aimait mon sourrire ? Fantastique

et moi Charlie j'aime trop tes yeux, je m'y nois

elle rougit ! Je suis content de l'effet donner !

tu sais pas nager ?

Et la nous eclations de rire !

Je l'aime vraiment trop !


End file.
